


Superstar

by Dissonanita



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: GD has missed one to many dates with his gf, Kat. She told him this one was important. She had something to tell him. He didn't show. She had put up with a lot for him but to her it was now clear where she ranked in his life.GD realizes he messed up big time and now must fix it without knowing what she wanted to tell him.





	Superstar

I sat at the table with a cold dinner laid out for two. The candles had gone out a while ago. An envelope sitting on the table next to me.

“He forgot.” I mumbled to myself getting up

I wrapped up the dinner putting it in the fridge. Grabbing the envelope, I went into my room, setting it on the nightstand. I was done.

~GD~  
I was woken up by being shaken. Opening my eyes, I see Taeyang looking at me.

“Ji what the hell are you doing here?!” he yelled

“What?” I asked sitting up rubbing my eyes

I looked around. I was still in the studio. The clock blinked 8am.

“Did you really forget again!? You promised to have dinner with Kat last night! Why are you here?” He growled

“It will be fine. I’ll just call and...”

“Are you fucking kidding me? You do this to her all the time. She puts up with a lot of your bullshit. You are never going to find a girl like her again! She is reaching her fucking breaking point and you “It will be fine.” And if I remember right didn’t she that last night was really important and you can’t forget.” He said cutting me off. “I even reminded you last night. It’s going to take a lot more promising another dinner to fix this.”

He left after that. I got up and ran out the door to my car, driving quickly to Kat’s apartment.  
I walked in seeing Kat in the living room watching TV.

“Kat.” I said getting her attention

“Go away.” She said

She didn’t look at me but by her voice I knew she was crying. “Kat. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it. I had something important to tell you. And you forgot.” She said getting up

Her eyes were bloodshot. I knew she didn’t sleep last night. Instead she cried. She went to her bedroom coming out a few seconds later with an envelope.

“Here.” She said shoving it into my chest. “Now get out.”

She went back to her bedroom shutting the door. I had fucked up. Inside this envelope will tell how much I fucked up. I walked back to my car Going to the one person who may be able to help me. Maranda.

I knocked on the door of T.O.P’s house. He opened the door seeing me, envelope in hand, unopened.

“You fucked up.” He said

“That’s why I am here. I know I fucked up but I don’t know how bad.” I said looking at the envelope

“Bad Ji Yong.” He said

“That’s why I am here.” He said.

“You really want to see her?” he asked

“She is the only one that can help me.” I said “Even if it means my death. I have to fix this.”  
He let me and as soon as I saw Maranda I fell to my knees. “I fucked up. I don’t know how bad but please help me.”

“Why should I? You do this all the time. You promise her a date, you forget the date and you think all you have to do is say “I’m sorry” and she will forgive and you do all over again. Have you opened up that envelope?”

“No.” I said handing it to her

“Good cause you don’t have the right to look at unless you want to keep Kat.” She said

“Will you help me?”

“No. Now get out.” She said getting up and disappearing

I slowly got up and walked out the door defeated. YG called me when I got home.

“So, you did it again.” He said

“Youngbae told you?” I asked

“Ji, you are taking a break until you fix it.” He said hanging up

~Few days later~  
I stood back in front of Maranda.

“I said no.” she said

“I know but you have to help me. I am a mess without her. I know she puts up with my bullshit when she doesn’t have too. I don’t deserve her. In fact, I believe she will be better off with someone else. But I am selfish and I want her. I don’t want to see her with anyone else. I don’t know what is in this envelope and I don’t fucking care. I care about Kat.” I said breathing hard

“Fine.” She said

“Huh?”

“I’ll help.”

“You will help?” I asked in disbelief

“First. Why don’t you tell her what you just told me?” she asked

“I…”

“Why are you still standing here?”

I left heading to Kat’s apartment. I knocked on the door hoping she would answer.When she opened the door and I saw her tear streaked face, red eyes. I knew I fucked up. She never cries.

I hugged her before she got the chance to slam the door in my face. “I am so sorry. I know that isn’t going to fix anything. I can’t stop thinking about you. You put up with my bullshit. My long hours, my stupidity of forgetting dates, I get so into my music I forget about the most important thing in my life, the reason I get so focus in my music. Any other girl would have dumbed me long ago. I don’t deserve you in fact I think you deserve someone better but I refuse to see you with someone else. I am selfish and just want you.”

I pulled away, pulling out the envelope in my pocket. She blinked at it as I handed it back to her. “I haven’t open it. I don’t care about knowing what’s in this envelope until I have you back and you believe I deserve to know. Please give me one last chance.”

She took the envelope from me. “What is going to keep you from doing the same shit?”

“Because I lost the person I hold dear and will do anything to get her back including giving up my music.” I said truth on my every word

“Don’t give up your music.” She said

“Then tomorrow night met me at your favorite restaurant.” I said kissing her forehead lightly before walking to my car

~Kat’s POV~  
I was dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a nice shirt. Maranda had confirmed that Ji Yong knew that my favorite restaurant was a cute, outdoor, little ramen shop in the market. I made my way to the ramen shop to see Ji Yong already sitting in our spot in a face mask and a hat.

“You showed.” I said not hiding the surprised

“I told you I wanted to change. I want you.” He said

“Do you really want me?” I asked

“Yes. Kat, I love you. Move in with me.” He blurted out

“Huh? Move in?” I asked

“Yes. We have been talking about it and I want to show you that you are the only girl I want.” He said. “I won’t blame you if you say no.”


End file.
